


we are headed underground

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [11]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so uncomfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are headed underground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alice is Syfy's, not mine. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Living Underground"

He looks so uncomfortable sleeping sitting up with his hat on his knee that for a moment Alice wants to wake him and tell him he can take her bed, the gorgeous four-poster that Charlie had graciously loaned her. But waking Hatter would mean facing his questions and moral wobbling and those chocolate-y eyes that saw far too many of Alice’s insecurities for her comfort. She’s spent most of her adult life building walls around her fragile heart; she can’t afford for them to be breached just because she’s afraid Hatter will wake up with a crick in his neck.


End file.
